


[龙獒/龙科]ML庆生系列

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

第一个梗是先BE再HE 然而点梗的没有指定设定

评论里的马总XIT部科很好直接套了用

至于某种重新回来的方式是之前想给无缝对接用的

听着陈奕迅的红玫瑰写的 可以搭配食用

和小黑皮的jk庆生系列一样每次想直接开车却屮起来剧情

===============================

This is gonna hurt

3

2

1

 

张继科双手插在兜里交叉着脚倚靠在侧壁上，他睁开了眼抿嘴紧盯着液晶屏显示的楼层数字，精准地计算着到达顶层还剩下的时间。大老板的办公室位于这幢办公楼的顶层，他出了电梯还要通过一道高空玻璃通廊，他一直没有想明白为什么要修这么一条道，大约是想让每个去见他的人都先起了三分畏缩和敬意。脚底下延伸出去的玻璃映着夜幕下这个城市流光溢彩的人工美景，慢慢移动的行车连成了一段蜿蜒曲折的卧龙，张继科驻足看了会儿脚下风景，应该是起了很大的风，但他所处的密封环境却安静到有些诡异。

他不怎么疲惫，对高空也无所畏惧，更无所谓稍微加会儿班。平时给老板修电脑的都是他们IT部的主管，但肖战今天准时下班给儿子庆生去了，张继科就应下来了这事。他站在门前玩性大起，睁大眼睛对着扫描仪，他知道身为普通员工他的虹膜并不可能在总裁办公室进入权限的数据库内，甚至肖战都不可能通过，这道门应该只有马龙自己可以通过。出乎意料的是，门慢慢超两侧启开了一道缝。

 

马龙双手抱肘站在门口的时候张继科还是愣在原地，他还是没想明白为什么他可以打开这扇门，也不知道对方竟然穿得那么随意，他在公司一楼大厅的宣传栏里看到过公司的宣传册和海报，上面的马龙大约为了给客户一种可靠成熟的印象，西装修身笔挺，头发也梳得一丝不苟，整个人看起来遥不可及又强势清冷，然而现在脱了外套，只随意卷着白色衬衫的袖口，扶着门框的手臂微微凸起的青筋让张继科凝神屏息站在那里说了些傻话，“你比海报上看起来年轻些。”他弯了弯嘴角，不知为何脱口而出了心里的想法。也不知是否是他恍惚看花了眼，马龙眼里掠过的惊讶只怕更甚于他，可是对方什么都没说，只是若有所思一般侧身让他进了门。

 

“所以你的电脑怎么了？”张继科环顾了下四周，站定在了马龙办公桌前，暗下胸中隐隐作乱的心跳节奏，只想让自己看起来专业一些。马龙从他身后不急不慢地走了过来，“屏幕跳掉了。”张继科绕到了桌后坐了下来，主机的呼吸灯一起一灭，运行正常。通常这种情况最大的可能是……张继科从椅子上滑下来，猫腰钻到桌子底下，打开藏着插座电线的右侧暗箱，果然显示器的插头松掉了。他一边嘟囔一边跪在地上退出来，心里按耐不住小嘚瑟想要吐槽几句大老板，却一抬头撞上了实木桌子，咚地一声又闷又重，张继科两手撑在地上，当下就痛得眼泪都出来了。他摸了摸后脑勺，缓了缓神收了腿半蹲在地上，鼓了鼓颊囊，话音里带了三分委屈，说不清是在生马龙气还是自己的，“是插座松开了。”马龙弯下腰，手掌遮在办公桌边缘，他的西裤中缝刀削一般笔直硬挺，正对齐着鞋尖。张继科愣了下，顺了好意慢慢爬了出来。

 

因为加班让他遇着了大雨，这场雨下得又细又密，连成一层一层的帘幕朝他袭来，在这样的周五晚上根本叫不到车。起先他站在玻璃通道里的时候也只觉得远处天际压着的云有些重，张继科开始有些烦躁，看雨看久了神思也平静又恍惚了起来，他潜意识里觉得自己并不怎么喜欢雨天，谁又会喜欢呢。地上积起了水洼，倒映着商务群楼璀璨绚烂的灯光景观，有红色光影流过的时候看起来就像一抹鲜亮刺眼的血。马龙把车停在他面前喊他上车的时候张继科依然沉浸在那些光怪陆离的幻影中，直到马龙下了车打着伞递过来的时候，张继科才回了神，对方却没有恼怒，反而带着些许错觉一般的温柔，“你这又得感冒了。”张继科没有多想，钻进副驾驶的时候马龙眼疾手快地先按下了摆着的相框，他晃了眼只看到与现在这个完全不同的马龙，一手搂着另一个人的肩膀，他没有看清那人，只瞥到马龙那种发自内心，全然不顾的笑容，脸上的神采让人都能透过照片感受到他当时的心情。

车窗上挂着的雨水连成了数条线，争先恐后地向下奔去，雨刮器有节奏地摆动着，仿佛在给他催眠，有车路过他们的时候，车灯就会在玻璃上亮起来，让他不至于那么昏昏欲睡，“你可以放我在那儿不用管我的。”张继科惊讶于自己声音里掺着那么浓的慵懒之意。马龙默不作声，只目不斜视地直视前方，他甚至开了点窗，雨细微地飘进来打在张继科的脸上，他一边心里抱怨着大老板是施虐狂，一边坐直了些不再靠在那边的窗，稍稍往马龙那里去了些。

 

“我没法做到不去管你。”

“啊？”

“你听见了。”

张继科不再记得自己回了些什么，第二天甚至连怎么回到家里都记不清了，记忆像是被倾城大雨一起冲刷走了一样，不留一丝痕迹。

 

 

马龙认真地捕捉张继科每一个细小的表情，他的完美主义细节控制狂在这些方面得到了极致发挥，他知道他玩的那些电脑小诡计在张继科看来，有意为之的痕迹再明显不过，但他依然乐此不疲，张继科虽然不满情绪在积累，每次都飞着小眼神嘀嘀咕咕小声埋怨，却从不敢正面挤兑他，他在摸索张继科的极限，电脑的荧荧蓝光散在张继科的脸上，眼角眉梢凝着专注，肚子却不争气地咕叽喊了一声，他倒不尴尬，只低头看看自己憋下去的肚皮，“你害我错过了饭点。”“那我请你。”马龙取了衣架上的西装，一手迅速穿过袖口，抖开衣服在空中旋转了半圈，另一手稳稳伸进了去。他平时并不在公司餐厅用餐，午餐是自助餐式的，张继科对主食很随意并不挑，有些什么就拿什么，在甜点和饮料方面倒颇为讲究，驻足挑选许久，每个都要尝上一口，不怎么对味的就摆着不动了，两腿在桌下交叉抵在地上，双手撑在座椅边缘看马龙低头解决自己的饭菜，马龙没有抬头看他，却不动声色地将张继科咬了一口的糯米团子拖了过来，“不要浪费。”张继科呆住了，垂着眼视线不知道该往哪儿去了。

 

 

一年一度的供应商推介会在二楼的演示厅进行，张继科负责宣讲设备的现场调试和演示，他拧着眉心，双唇翕张全身心投入在工作中的样子让马龙很轻易就走神了。他挪开视线，摒弃杂念看着那些产品，暗暗推了一杯红酒在张继科的手边，对方咬着下唇，微微侧了下头盯着他，马龙马上转过头，张继科指尖慢慢爬上了酒杯，他不太能喝，潜意识里却不想拒绝马龙。后果就是他意识模糊却强撑着在马龙的办公室里替他做刚才这些供应商提供的资料备份，他几乎是整个伏在马龙的办公桌上，这让他借了不少力，他差不多无法站稳，马龙慢慢走到了他背后，张继科不知道是被酒劲烧着难受还是怎么的，在桌上不肯安分片刻，“你在看我p&i股。”马龙的视线暗了些下来，张继科今天的裤子的确很紧，俯身的时候他几乎能看清他内裤包着t*un部的痕迹。他干脆扭着身体转了过来，开始反复扯自己的衬衫领口，潮红从脖间的皮肤一路蔓延到了耳尖，眼神没有焦点似的半眯着，“你在想把我按在那边大落地窗上干，不许我在你之前出来。”

“我不和醉汉做。”马龙胸口像被一拳狠狠得砸中了一般，跳得沉重又杂乱。

“你撒谎。”张继科伸了鲜红的舌尖舔着嘴角，慢慢睁开了眼。

“我没有。”马龙不再看他，朝落地窗走去，他必须要回避张继科的眼神才能说服自己相信自己所说的话。

“我知道。”张继科的声音听起来不再带着情欲。

“我知道。”他又喃喃重复了一遍，更为坚定和低沉却饱含委屈。

马龙立即反应过来他在说什么，震惊的情绪潮水般涌了上来，覆盖掉了他那些旖旎的杂念。他却不知道要如何回应张继科，张继科的直接杀了他一个措手不及，他只能钉在原地一般看他离开。

 

 

他做了很多梦，一个交错一个，像摔碎的镜子裂成许多片，互相联结又构不成一个画面。镜面的光亮让他窥到了那一段时光，他看到那张被他按倒的照片上，张继科挂着紫色缎带，指尖夹着那枚他梦寐以求的金牌，倚在他身边，两个人有着他们不会再拥有的笑容。他也看到了在那个漆黑的雨夜，他们的车被撞得整个从盘山公路上翻了下去，如果地狱有颜色，那么应该就是那样让人绝望的无边无际黑色，雨水却冲不淡那样浓重的颜色，他发不出任何声音，意识慢慢涣散了，他最后记得的画面是张继科像他往常熟睡一般歪着头靠在他身边一动不动。

 

那天他永远地失去了张继科。

他的一部分也随着张继科永远地离开了。

 

3

2

1

 

 

张继科在寂静的夜里醒来，他梦见他的床像是漂浮在漫无边际的海上，天空真空罩一样将他笼在天地间，海水无声地慢慢浸没了他。梦里他却没有窒息，也感受不到水压。他甚至可以看见他自己慢慢下沉，海平面是沉默的浓黑色，张继科稍稍睁大了眼，眼前却渐渐呈现了色彩光亮的画面，他看见马龙绕着他转圈，他们中间隔了无法逾越的屏障。

 

他知道马龙说不和醉汉做是假的，他看到他们在赛后庆功宴后马龙按着难得喝醉了的张继科疯狂地做了，两个人的汗水混在一处，一起一伏一进一退之间所有欲念都融到对方骨血里去了。称呼自己为“他”是一件很奇怪却比想象容易接受的事情，他看那些记忆的方式像是电脑读档，认真细致却又冷静客观。他享受着的不过是马龙对“另一个人”入骨爱恋和思念的余温罢了。这种爱和执着浓烈又深厚，抵得过时间岁月的风化侵蚀，他却不确定他是否要被这深情淹没，张继科虽被禁锢在这躯壳里，却不愿再受任何设定好的命运。他喜欢那些指尖碰触过了电一般的感觉，也喜欢马龙纵容又逗弄他的样子，张继科却分不清对马龙那一些慌乱而甜蜜的回应究竟是他本人的还是那残存意识的。

 

 

当你一见那人你就认定就是他了，再见那人，便生了满心欢喜，此生都入了魔障似的无法再挪开眼。

 

马龙给张继科发消息的频率也不太频繁，每天夜里睡前发一些当天发生的琐事过去，对方回得更是敷衍，甚至不回也是有的，隔几日才说训练忙。马龙想，其他一概不论，唯有执着这件事，旁人应该是赢不过他的。他那日诸事繁琐，终是错漏了一天。早晨他才发现张继科破天荒地在半夜给他发了一条——等了一晚上你倒一句生日快乐都没有。他后来才庆幸一眼万年的并不是他一个人，张继科不喜欢别人搭他肩膀，却没有将他的手臂不动声色地甩下去。张继科慢热，决定了的事却也像他一般奋不顾身纵身一跃，他们像造物时失了的那另一半，从内到外都契合上了。

 

他会去看张继科的每一场重要比赛，张继科先时不习惯他坐在那里。他告诉马龙，你在我面前，我一抬头人群中总能找到你，我就无法再不去看你。马龙从此选择坐在偏一些的位置，在满场热烈的助威声中替他呐喊加油。张继科偶有假期，会偷偷去了他办公室给加班的马龙带自己做的菜。他们在深夜却经常不愿睡去，仿佛有积了几辈子的话要说完。哪怕吵架的时候张继科一言不发，马龙依然能猜着他的心思。

所以马龙知道张继科在想什么，哪怕他也已经不是“他”。张继科消失得无影无踪甚至都没有打辞职报告，马龙没有去找寻他，如果这是他想要的话。就像曾经那样，张继科不想说，他便不会再去烦他。

 

 

——他的情况只会越来越糟，不会再好转了。

——脑功能在不可逆转地丧失，渐渐自主呼吸和本能反应也会消失。

——是时候放手了。

医院的电梯载着他飞速下沉，头顶上的白炽灯冷清无情。马龙的胸口生生挖空了一般，心脏也下坠到地心去了。他体会过难受和痛苦，一次又一次克服才会让他变得更坚定更强大。

而绝望却是让你求饶一万次却依然无情嘲弄你。

他的执念是细生入骨的东西，说好了一辈子就是一辈子，此生都握不住谈什么来世。最坏不过是现在这般，而最好便是逆天改命。

一切记忆，思维模式，行为习惯，人立于世的光阴碎片压缩汇流。

读取。

输出。

导入。

封锁。

重写。

实验进行了数年，应该说他从来没有指望能够成功，这只是他一厢情愿的自私挽留。张继科浸泡在冰冷的液体中，浮在那水中起起落落，身后数根透明输液管将他牵在水中。他依然有着呼吸，虽然是靠人工机器维持着，马龙喜欢在夜里没有人的时候来看他，值夜班的科研人员也很识相地会将空间留给他。水压使得张继科的双目微微启了一条缝，眼睫柔软扫在眼下，似是他惯有微醺了的样子，又像下一刻就要弯了那桃花眼埋怨马龙不理他了一样，马龙细长指尖隔着那厚重的玻璃器皿滑过他脸颊，“对不起，我可能还是不能放开你。”

 

张继科在医院醒过来的那天他没有去看他，马龙不确定自己要以什么样的身份去重新认识对新生世界一无所知的张继科。张继科受损的记忆区域一直都无法修复，他们最后告知他的解决方案是虽然将记忆载入了新的人工替代芯片，但很遗憾地不得不封锁了那部分而重新为他设定新的身份，否则他无法开始新生活。张继科再一次进入他的视线正也是下着暴雨的狼狈早晨，他湿了头发站在马龙的前方，贴身的衬衣上一大片泼溅的雨水痕迹，从镜面里看了马龙一眼，双眼又无处安放似的低头开始玩手机，电梯上升略微的失重感或是别的什么令马龙有点目眩，他轻易就回忆起了从后面抱住张继科的温暖，只好紧紧握着拳头贴在裤子边。

张继科回来了。

 

 

张继科并没有离开得太远，他开了一间小小的饭馆，他爷爷是厨师，所以他的手艺还不赖，最后几单不太忙了，他经常自己给那片商务楼的加班族送餐。但这个世界说大不大说小不小，竟也再也没有遇到过马龙，张继科说不出是失望还是松了口气。他歇得晚，起得也晚，偶尔失眠的夜里他用烤箱做了歪歪扭扭不成型的小饼干，他想做个马再做个龙形，不知就怎么那么难。张继科将残次品都自己吃了，夜里摸着鼓鼓囊囊的肚皮照照镜子，愤愤掐着被裤子边缘勒出来的肉。

都怪马龙。

他躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，将被子从头到脚裹得严严实实，仿佛错觉被人拥抱着。如果没有马龙的执念，他现在是在黑而无边的宇宙中漂浮漫游？亦或饮了孟婆汤忘了这一切心无杂念地再入那轮回道？他刚想起来的时候，那些零星片段开了闸一般朝他涌来淹没了他，几乎和现在的生活错乱打在一起，他无所适从又心有不甘。

 

张继科心绪不宁地翻了个身，将手臂枕在头下，他并非对马龙那些拙劣的把戏无动于衷，对方每次只为了多看他一会儿，只是那时他以为马龙是对他自己而不是“他”的爱恋而动了心。现在想来，马龙是如何办到在这尘世中，一心只为了他身体内的另一个人，修禅似的抛了那一切苦乐不愿放手。

 

 

张继科的小饼干终于有模有样了，他一边吃一边装进了小袋子，一直吃到喉咙口也无法按下去他那要跳出来的心脏。再一次走过那玻璃通道的时候，他没有了上一次隐隐想纵身一跃的恍惚念想。门打开的时候，马龙没抬头。他果然在那里，张继科知道他再痛也看起来如同往常，只是一言不发，逼疯了他自己也逼疯了他身边的人。张继科缓慢地一步一步朝他走去，一直近到他看见马龙放下笔的手难得地在颤抖。

“我既是他，也不是他。”张继科滑了几下喉结，口中干涩得发苦。

“我知道。”马龙听起来比任何时刻都要果断坚决。

“我和你想象的样子可能完全不同。”张继科鼓了鼓腮帮，给自己打气般的长出了口气。

“我知道。”马龙再不愿忍半刻，站起来从办公桌后朝他压了过来，紧紧将张继科按向自己，张继科胸口绞得生疼心里却默默念着再紧一些，再紧一些。

“我给你带了我做的小饼干，”张继科在有限的活动范围内用指尖按按裤子口袋里估计已经粉碎了的小饼干，舔了舔下唇，“估计散架了。”

“没关系。”马龙像暴风骤雨袭来一般吻上了张继科湿着水意的嘴唇，那处柔软又甜蜜，残留着张继科那些小饼干浓郁的奶油香气。张继科从两人身体之间抽出手，勾过马龙脖颈加深了这个吻，他浪费了一些马龙为他们两个人从死神手里骗下来的岁月。

 

幸好，他懂的还不算晚。

 

 

张继科在雨天起床更艰难一些，幸好这天是周末可以赖床，马龙的生物钟准点将他唤醒，拉着窗帘的阴雨天让室内看起来仿佛还在天未明的凌晨黎明前。张继科之前起夜去了厕所回来后就一个栽倒迷迷糊糊扑在他身上，又沉又热，马龙一侧手臂被他压得血液奔流不畅，麻得快没了知觉，他才想抽一些出来张继科就抱着压得更紧了一些。  
他埋着头整个人藏在马龙怀里，鼻息舒缓匀长，头发略硬戳在马龙脖颈上，有些刺痒，他伸着另一只手去拨弄它，将张继科的头发活生生弄成了分头。马龙的年岁在那些等待的日子里渐长，张继科却没有，偏生他最近还添了些肉，脸颊饱满圆润，从上面看下去像是鼓了腮帮和人置气似的，鬓角边的陈年旧痕印迹也淡了些许。他稍稍转了下头，脸上贴着马龙胸膛的那块肉泛着红。

张继科可能真的在和他生气。昨天他在两条街开外的体育场里和练球的小孩子踢了会儿球，性质上来了那瓢泼大雨也管不着了，最后过足了瘾将外套一撑冒着大雨跑了回来，头发湿得像刺猬似的一撮撮竖着。他倒怕滴得屋内一塌糊涂，只在玄关没心没肺快活地一边脱了个精光一边兴冲冲和马龙说着他和小孩们的战况，直到他冲完澡将自己从头到脚裹在超大号的浴巾里坐在床沿打着喷嚏还是没搞明白马龙为什么一言不发。马龙起身去厨房翻箱倒柜给他找袋泡姜茶，只是厨房间一事一物都是张继科分门别类收拾摆置的，他哪里能轻易找到，无非是把碗筷餐碟翻得叮当作响。张继科看出来马龙在生他气了，一吸鼻子咬着下唇干了那碗马龙搁在床头柜上的姜茶，马龙够狠，一点糖都没给他撒，他辣得眼泪往上冒浑身发燥。

他知道马龙对于他身体丁点儿的生病受损都异常在意，他确实也是容易发烧感冒的体质，张继科爱洗澡一方面的确出于他爱干净，另一方面他出了汗后如果不立刻冲一把温度很轻易就上来了。他又不爱道歉，却也想哄哄马龙开心，虽然他现在比马龙要小上几岁，这种事但凡撒娇讨饶马龙没有不允的。但他张继科脸皮薄，两人关灯睡下后他悄悄掀了那大浴巾，然后光着身体往他身上一趴，他们只给浴室留了夜灯，有些光晕从侧门投了出来，映着马龙的侧脸，显得温柔平和。他自下而上来回蹭了几下，手指又不安分地慢慢从马龙结实的胸膛腹肌往下爬。马龙呼吸一紧，显然也是佯睡，张继科弯了眼偷偷低声笑了，他手指短短圆圆，从根部到顶头来回搓弄按压，马龙真全然剑拔弩张的时候他用嘴弄就会有些吃力，用手就很游刃有余。马龙紧闭的双目启了一条缝儿，看他的眼神有点捉摸不透，张继科一不做二不休，松了手贴着马龙慢慢爬上去，张开两条结实的肉腿用屁股蹭他那处。马龙再一次纵容了他，看着他坐在腿间来回滑动，双手慢慢绕到他身后揉他那紧实饱满的臀肉，张继科屁股被他弄得一团热——马龙你还是吃我这套，他脸上写着小嘚瑟劲儿，腰背往前一探要去拿润滑剂。

哪里知道马龙忽然借势用力将他拖下来按在身上，抓了被张继科扔在一边的浴巾往他身上一盖，又将他像粽子一样包得严严实实往身上一按，拍了他几下屁股，“你给我乖乖睡觉。”张继科傻了眼，像被抓进笼子的小老虎一样手脚乱动挣扎着要逃，撩完他就把他扔着了，他还以为他的办法奏效了，结果被反将一军，马龙为了惩罚他自己那里硬得和什么似的抵着他竟然压着火不让自己痛快也不让张继科痛快。张继科只觉得他下面被马龙那处顶着也不好受，屁股被他揉出火也散不开，内外冷热交接，浑身难受不得劲儿，马龙双臂箍得他又紧，他睁大眼干蹬了半天，心里直嘟嘟囔囔胡乱睡去，半夜撒尿回来更觉得委屈，干脆将长了肉的自己往马龙身上压了严严实实。

 

马龙轻轻掐了下他红了的那块脸蛋儿，他倒是睡得沉一点都不醒。他知道他心有不甘，只是不给他点教训张继科那性子又仗着马龙爱他纵容他要窜上天了，偏他受了委屈后确实乖顺许多，他失而复得——不，或许应该说开始了新的恋情后越发珍惜在意对方，既然罚了他，倒应该再补一点糖安慰他。他悄悄将张继科往上一托往床上一放，自己悄然一翻身钻出来，张继科梦呓般哼了一声，咂了几下嘴没再动弹。他从后面钻到被子里，只将被沿虚虚地掩在他腰背上，张继科的两瓣儿肉鼓鼓的屁股露了出来，他腿上结实，只这里和脸颊长肉最多，手掌覆上去的时候腻了满手的肉感，张继科俯卧的睡姿让他本就精瘦的腰塌了下去，鸿沟向下更显纵深，他两侧腰眼倒是有些肉，掐着那处干进去的时候张继科总是要一边喊痒一边要扭。马龙俯身亲了亲左边那臀，轻轻拨开右边那团，中间紧闭软嫩的入口就微微露出来了些，他凑上去咬了口那处边上的肉，张继科毫无动静，马龙手指加大了掐着那肉团的力度，舌尖点水般在那肉缝儿上滑了过去，这下张继科身体惯性一般将屁股朝上拱了拱却也没再动了，马龙干脆揪开两团肉，从臀缝到肉眼儿一路细细舔了起来，那里本还温热干燥，被他来回几下弄得湿哒哒了起来，大约是刺激渐渐加深，张继科倒吸了口气抱着枕头半抬起了上半身，半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊领悟过来马龙在干什么，他前面也起来了，顶着床单让他有点难受，张继科难耐地扭了几下，一手按在马龙的手上将自己屁股朝外掰开了点，“快些……龙……”

马龙倒像故意一般，咂着舌在那处次次发出水声，叫张继科湿红了眼，只得将屁股撅得更高了些，马龙拨着入口那深粉色的软肉，一下下绕圈亲着那里，张继科性子急，最经不起这种水磨工夫，果然又低声央他，“你倒是……进来啊……”马龙松开他屁股抬起头来，“你这是求人的态度吗？他侧身扭头水了那双桃花眼看着他，抓着枕巾用屁股去撞他起来的肉柱，马龙终是拗不过他那小动物一样的眼神，握着那根顺着张继科的后仰坐姿慢慢送了进去。他们扩张得还不够充分，但是昨晚已经箭在弦上扣下不发，今天早晨这一炮必然是又急切又慌乱，他一手掐着张继科右胸那点，一手顺着自己挺动的节奏撸他勃发的那根。张继科一直埋怨他只爱弄右边那里，导致那里比左边敏感许多，一穿紧身衣服就肿得不像话。偏他一被马龙掐那乳首后面就夹得更紧，软肉吮着他层层套弄，他借着体重一下下往马龙那跟上面坐，每次都夯得密密实实，屁股没多久就被体毛蹭了个通红，前面一抖就吐了股精水，马龙又不肯射出来，只弃了他肿立的小奶头和晃动的那根，扶着他屁股闷声往里干，张继科那里越操液体就涌得越猛，到后面柔腻得他根本不想抽出来，他的汗水从发尾顺着背脊一路滑到屁股，湿得水淋淋一片，马龙捞起张继科靠在胸口，在最深处的嫩肉上猛干了几下泄了进去。  
张继科已经软得和面条似的赖在他身上不动了，他抱着他翻了个身躺下，吻了吻他桃汁染了似的眼角，这顿早饭倒是餍足。


	2. Chapter 2

《咱们结婚吧》

蒸锅里的八爪鱼要出笼了，张继科垫着脚开了上排厨柜去拿那不太常用的不锈钢大碗，他一活动那本就系得不太紧的围裙松了，他一掀炒锅盖子，葱爆花蛤一层白蒙蒙的水汽涌了出来。围裙带子在身后飘悠悠得荡来荡去弄得他毛躁起来，“马龙！马龙！”张继科一手扶着把手一手举着铲子伸头朝客厅里喊了几声，见他不来便关小了火搁下来自己往那边去了。

马龙正抱着小儿子按着他手不让他再去抓盘子里的海星，小的虽然还不会说话，但已然比大儿子淘气许多，抓了又并不真吃，他也没长牙没法子吃，只睁着两只水汪汪的大眼睛捏了一边塞在嘴里含着吸吸，大约觉得那味道比牛奶和米糊难吃许多，皱着小眉头哼唧一声，一手啪嗒甩在桌上。张继科一进来正好瞧见这一幕，也顾不得手上油，掰开他软软肉肉的小肥手作势唬他要打手，小儿子并不怕他，眯着眼笑嘻嘻朝他咧着没牙的嘴直笑，马龙扯着他两侧小脸，“还笑，你爸爸要生气了。”张继科凑过去轻轻咬了咬被马龙揪着的肉脸，“怎么就不能像哥哥那么乖。”

大儿子正认认真真沿着桌子转圈摆碗筷，张继科从马龙手里接过孩子放在宝宝椅里，朝大儿子招手，“龙龙过来。”那小豆丁穿着小老虎拖鞋蹦着跑了过来，仰着头一脸呆呆望着张继科，他只脸上还有些肉，头发仰着朝后竖着，中间翘着一撮头毛。龙龙小细胳膊小细腿的，一双软软的小手里握着自己的小饭勺和连体小筷子。“替爸爸看一会儿弟弟好吗？”张继科蹲下来亲了亲他左脸，又亲了亲他右脸，马龙站了起来，摸着他的头替他抚平那撮翘着的头发，孩子小大人一般郑重点了点头，那不听话的头发顺着节奏一起晃着，他伸了两只手要张继科抱他到马龙坐着的那椅子上去，张继科一把抱着将他稳稳放在椅子上，他的小老虎鞋子一不小心跌了下去，马龙立刻捡了起来替他套上。这样大小两个宝贝就在同一水平线上了，龙龙一本正经地牵起弟弟围在脖子上的小围兜替他擦去了嘴角的口水，那小东西爱和他们闹，却十分顺从哥哥，歪着雪白粉嫩的脸吐着尖尖小舌头摇头晃脑冲哥哥傻乐起来。

马龙一勾张继科围裙带子将他轻轻拽了过来，张继科烧了半天菜脖子后渗了些许汗水，他正要伸手替他去抹，张继科低着嗓子止住他，“别在这儿。”马龙想了想，将带子饶了几圈缠在指尖上，手掌贴在张继科的腰上带着他回厨房去了。张继科一踏进厨房就大喊了一声“糟糕！”赶紧给花蛤关了火，这肉怕是要焖太老了。马龙松了那卷在指尖的绳带，替他打了个紧了些的结在背后，他一抬头就嗅到了张继科那若有似无的气味，他望着他脖颈上细小的绒毛深呼吸定了定神，不料却将那味儿吸进去了更多，“继科儿，你是不是忘记服用抑制剂了？”张继科只充耳不闻闷头将花蛤铲出锅，马龙贴了张继科穿过他手臂按着他的手，他气息些许有些紊乱，“你不会忘了龙龙那会儿的鸡飞狗跳了吧？”张继科举着锅铲敲敲他的手，“我有数，你别瞎操心，切番茄去，记得剥皮。”马龙松开他，移到另一侧洗了洗手去伺弄那番茄，按他的意思番茄一剖二可以直接扔进去，张继科却要嘀咕那是给孩子吃的玩意儿吗？

说起刚发现张继科有了龙龙的时候，最震惊的不是他们两个，毕竟心里都有些猜测，队里从上至下乱了套，先通报批评了一顿不说，对于孩子的去留和两个人的职业走向都成了捉摸不定拿不了主意的事情，双方的父母接到通知连夜赶了来，张传铭在电话里只听到张继科有了孩子急火攻心后面都没听清，本来准备好了说辞要劈头盖脸臭骂他一顿，到了后得知是他和马龙搞出来的人命莫名气消了一些，张继科那性子说一句要驳三句或者压根不理人，已经不是小时候可以按着揍一顿屁股，他又不好去说马龙，只是依然对未来忧心忡忡，无人说话只得他先开了口，“你们有什么打算？”

 

“咱两要先结婚。”马龙一开口就语出惊人，只是连张继科却也事先不知道一般张着嘴惊讶地抬起头来。

 

他们对于孩子的去留并没有做过讨论，亦或者说潜意识里张继科也冷静想过这并不是一个好时机。尽管这样，他依然想留下这个孩子，他对于一切人类的幼崽有着极度的喜爱，不分美丑不分男女。他了解过男性怀孕在稳定期之后他依然可以保持着中强程度的训练，但他和马龙甚至自己都还是懵懂地刚踏入成年人的世界。要不是那次赢了比赛后这强烈的外界刺激导致他的抑制剂失了效，他们应该还停留在进一步退两步的状态，越是朦胧不请就越是就掺了丝丝暧昧。在比赛和训练间隙，他们哪怕是分坐在场馆两头，马龙眼神直直看过来的时候，张继科一开始还能抵抗，弯着嘴角和他远距离戏谑似的笑笑，一旦对方视线毫不转移，张继科就自己先不好意思起来捂着脸别过头去。

 

他们潜意识里会渴望离对方近一些，窝在一起打发时间，二十岁出头的日子过得尤其缓慢，两个人毫无保留地交流些训练心得，分享各种无关紧要的八卦，不论是赛后训练的日常生活，还是难得不多的休息日，明明应该不应该被潜在竞争对手像磁铁另一极般吸引过去。两个人在队内循环赛里都取得了不错的成绩，张继科慢悠悠地整理自己的球包，安放球拍包和叠得整整齐齐的毛巾，他一抬头看见以为早走了的马龙挎了单肩大包在椅子后耐心站着等他，张继科蹲在地上，披着外套却依然穿着短裤，鼓鼓囊囊绷着短裤的那一截子白大腿有些扎眼，他抬头不好意思朝他一笑，晃动的发尖让马龙心头又是一跳。

宿舍楼下的昏暗灯光拖长了他们的身影，看起来比两个人实际距离挨得更紧一些。马龙亮着嗓子下了车后一路逗着他说个不停，夜里的凉风冻着两个人耳朵有些红。张继科和他合住一个套间，他站在楼道里摸着钥匙开门，手指有些僵怎么都插不进那锁眼里，马龙听他低声骂着卧槽，轻快笑了声。他手热，覆在张继科手背上捏着他手指去对准，他们的手常年握拍，并不怎么柔软，张继科却被那份温暖恍惚分了神，一进去就喊着要先去洗。马龙应了他，回了自己房间整理，暖气的热度吹散了残余的冷意，他在他那不大的房间里转了圈，最熟悉安心的地方却找不到能让他冷静下来的办法。  
他凑在张继科脖颈边将手指叠上去的那一刻，闻到了不该闻到的味道，那一丝香气像从很远的迷雾里悠悠透了过来，初夏来临般扰人心绪的甜蜜气味。  
他不应该那样想张继科的，至少不是现在。  
马龙头脑里乱成一团，他不喜欢一切没有章法条理，张继科并非对他没有回应，这才让他更焦躁。最终他放弃了抵抗，连运动服都来不及脱掉就一沉身体坐在床沿，想着张继科在炙热的球馆灯光下湿漉漉的脖颈和发力时结实的大腿和屁股，悄悄伸手探进了裤子里。他仰着脖子，缓缓按着平日的节奏上下套弄，头顶灯光散下来的温暖光晕让他已然有些发汗，马龙合上眼不再去看。他坐在张继科身后观赛的时候，会观察对方的移动步伐，然而最近不知为何他的视线会渐渐上移，定在张继科发力时收紧的臀部，一想到挤进那密合到令人窒息的缝隙间，他指尖滑动的那一根就更精神了些。暖气太热了，让他有些迷醉，手里加快的速度让他头脑开始慢慢清空，有些分不清现实和想象。  
马龙想过张继科开合着那不大的嘴，一把替他扯下裤子卖力细细舔着他那已经流出液体的肉头，他吞不进去整根只得湿着嘴唇小幅度含吸顶端，顺着节奏前后轻轻摆动着身体，彼此的气息急促起来。马龙伸手托着张继科的下巴，细长的手指摸索到了他的喉结，将那根往前探了些进去，里面更柔软紧热，似是吸着他往更深处去。张继科的舌头抵着他肉柱下的凸起不能动，仿佛呛到了呜咽咳了起来，有泪水从微眯着的眼角滑了下来，马龙一激动射了出来，神智清明了一些，眼前的叠影重合在一起化作了一幅清晰的画面——张继科嘴角淌落了那乳白色的液体，一脸茫然放空了似的跪坐在他面前，头发还湿着，他甚至没穿衣服，起伏着的胸膛腹上尽是些散落的水珠。  
马龙头脑轰然炸开了一般，血液窜流奔腾，胀鼓鼓地突突跳着。张继科的气味肆意散发开来，侵略性极强地霸占着他的房间，较之先前更为浓厚肆意，进入了盛夏时节那般干热天气下怒放的浅色花朵，形似轻巧灵动，香气却馥郁逼人。  
张继科的抑制剂彻底失效了。  
和马龙自己的气味交融在一起，说不清究竟是他味道勾来了张继科，还是张继科影响了他，亦或是两者皆有。马龙闻起来有着雨后远山中幽然淡雅的味道，牵线一样引着张继科寻找迷宫尽头似的一步步靠近他。他其实早就注意到马龙在人群中投过来的视线，他想过像他们这样少小离家的对彼此有着熟悉的依赖感，是否是他自以为别样感情的错觉，但马龙轻易地就将他的怀疑卸了防，他本也是果断坚定之人，既然如此又何必在意早晚会发生的事，张继科舔了舔嘴角有些凉了的液体，弓着腰按紧马龙悄悄爬上了他的腿，他飞扬的眼梢本就比别人多含情三分，“标记我。”

张继科的声音听起来些微带着颤，只有熟悉他如马龙，才会发现这细微之处，他没有想过这件事略过了正常步骤的一二三直接跳到上垒，也或许是因为他们除了挑破那一层，早就将恋人间应该做的事情都做了个遍。马龙顺着张继科的脊椎慢慢向下环紧了他的腰将他放平在自己的床上，张继科闭上了眼，睫毛微颤，他赤身裸体贴上了床单。马龙喉咙干得发痒，吸了口气深呼吸后想润一润嗓子，然而呼吸进来的张继科那让人失控的气味让他仿佛微醺，后背的皮肤都起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，莫名的快意顺着后颈一直冲到脑门。  
马龙解了自己的衣物，一点点贴合上张继科的皮肤，他很紧张，但不胆怯。他不需要退缩，张继科也是。他知道张继科一直很敏感，经不起触碰，马龙的舌尖轻轻点在张继科尖下巴中间那细线一样的凹槽上，张继科仰着脖子闷哼了声，忽然收紧了手臂搂紧了他，对方的后背很温暖，他依然闭着眼，指尖逡巡在马龙的身体上，他知道这具身体，场上场下他们都熟知彼此，却从未如此细致地了解过。他们在一同做踩过线的事情，逾矩的禁忌伴随着更多的感官刺激，马龙终于忍不住了，顶着下面那一包摩擦着张继科的，肉体交叠的热度让他下腹燃起的火要烧起来了，他们很年轻，根本经不起半点撩拨，他打量张继科那竖在毛发里直愣愣的肉红一根，他知道张继科有个强迫症的怪毛病，比赛的时候他喜欢让它不偏不倚待在中间，那玩意儿几乎是很难固定在那儿的，所以张继科总要用毛巾挡着偷偷在下面调整。

他托起他腿间那柔软的皮肉，那里皮肤细嫩，他甚至能看见肉球上略深一些的血管，马龙手掌将它们包了进去轻轻搓揉，稍一用力张继科就呜呜咽咽起来，他想了想，不知道要怎么办的时候吻他就对了。张继科的嘴唇柔软却有些干燥，舌尖尝起来残存着他刚在路上喝的甜腻饮料味儿，马龙稍稍离开了些他的嘴唇，将一根手指探了进去，张继科不解地睁了眼，却依然乖乖顺从含了进去，他刚剪了头发，前面削得薄了些，露着额角齐整的发际线，马龙剪得更短，张继科摸着他一侧有些刺手的短发，将马龙那根手指从指根一路舔到指尖。他们没有准备润滑剂，什么东西都没有，马龙去过生理培训班，他知道有的Omega体液充沛，而有的人天生腺体较小，体液分泌量也稀薄，他不确定张继科是哪一种，可他不愿他受罪，在他可以控制的范围内，他要将对张继科的伤害降到最低。  
他的手指在张继科不怎么齐整看起来却加倍可爱的下牙上轻轻刮了一圈，张继科对这种亲昵的小举动显然很受用，合着大腿内侧夹了夹马龙的腰。马龙干脆顺势一手抓住了张继科的一侧脚踝，将它向上折起掰开，张继科睁大了眼，他知道马龙要做什么了，死死盯着马龙不愿挪开视线，马龙热得额头都出了汗，心跳得更快了些，“你再这么看着我，我可能会失控。”张继科却不知死活露着那两颗略显小兔牙的门牙笑得狡黠撩他，“这次你可以不乖一些，虽然你也没他们以为的那么乖。”  
马龙闻言按在他腿上的手下劲儿更重了些，张继科吃痛抱怨般用另一只脚踢了下马龙的背。张继科只言马龙治他，却不知道他也被张继科吃得死死的。

他摩挲着入口细软的褶皱，他不敢用力过猛，指尖轻轻顶着戳弄，或轻或重或急或缓，那肉比马龙想象的更轻易接纳了他。他几下来回，活活地在紧合的肉里破了个眼儿，往里探去的时候拼命回想在生理课上所学到的前列腺摩擦点和腺体位置，他知道他根本不需要太用力，只要用巧劲，就想打球一样，他想得多并不是坏事儿，马龙稍稍试了几次后就触到了那里，张继科低声呻吟了声，缩着屁股一抖。他能看见马龙在他腿间用手指抽插的景象，热意从胸前爬上了整个脸，他想看着自己是如何被打开的，却被突如其来涌上来的快意浸没了理智。

马龙大了胆子尝试着再往里去了些，里面干燥温软，顺着他的手指一吐一纳，倒像是马龙意识同步附了上去，他将手指转了一圈，曲起的骨节下触及到的软肉几乎柔腻得要吞下那骨节般，张继科通电一样大声喊着从床上弹起来，马龙被他吓了一跳，张继科抬起手臂挡着眼睛，他知道他应该是碰到了他的第一处腺体，弯得更曲了一些，用硬邦邦的指节抵着那里打圈折磨起来那处，湿漉漉略感黏糊的液体顺着他的手指留了下来，马龙另一手拨了拨张继科的肉口，那水液被抽插进出顺势带了出来，叽咕叽咕一阵又一阵吐了出来流在床单上，不一会儿就几乎湿了他整个手。  
他们常年服用抑制剂，张继科的腺体压抑了许久根本无法正常排出液体，爆发起来的煎熬程度应该也较之常人热烈数倍，他被这从未有过的陌生快感和痛感弄得不知所措，酸麻感根本无法释缓，过后还有一阵莫名的快感顺着血液弥散到四肢百骸，爽得仿佛灵魂离了体，排山倒海似的将他淹没，他扭着屁股在床上乱蹭，那些半透液体湿了他身下一小滩。

马龙不得不按着他的屁股不让他伤着自己，他抽出手指凑到面前伸着舌头舔了舔，带着些许甜腥味儿，张继科已经乱了神智迷蒙着双眼，眼角着了魔一样飞着软红，马龙将腿间已经硬挺杵着的肉根靠了过去，他肉头也尝了些腺液，进去得却依然没有那么顺利，那一根比手指粗了数倍，冠头将肉缝儿撑了个满，张继科摊开手臂死死抓着两侧的床单，凸起的青筋在白色的肤色上尤为明显。马龙小幅度在入口进出放松着那处的肌肉，每一次都多送进去一些，那肉柱沉甸甸地慢慢嵌进张继科的肉里，抵着他刚才记着的寻欢地儿上下左右撞了上去，张继科终于不再压着声音，喊得满屋子都是高高低低的得趣声儿，那腺体被滑上滑下又挤又戳，像是春山里刚新凿引流的泉眼儿，甘美又畅快地急涌直下，湿得张继科大腿内侧水色一片。

马龙俯身将两手撑在张继科枕头两侧，找准角度狠狠打桩一样往更深处去了些，那物件就更密不留缝一样将水眼儿堵得严严实实吸了个尽，他顶在最里面那更紧箍着他顶端的圈口儿上，来回抵着旋转了几下用力戳刺了进去，腔口比他想象的更深一些，像张继科的嘴唇替他口一样，撒娇耍赖吮着他不放开。张继科献祭品一样被马龙钉在床上无法动弹，他应该是发热了，不然怎么会被这无穷无尽的快感逼到眼泪都忍不住往下流。  
张继科只得将屁股抬得更高些，四肢都已经不像他自己的，他的汗水都渗到被单里去了，马龙气味浓烈了起来，闻起来像在侵略他这片乐土的猎食者，完完全全盖掉了他起初那些引导一样的温和，马龙低头吻在他锁骨上慢慢向上按着吻，他知道就是那里，舌尖打着圈舔了一下那块略带咸味儿的皮肤，埋头狠狠咬了下去。他尝到了些许血味儿，从今天开始，他们就是交换了灵魂的彼此另一半了，他摸着张继科的手臂交叠上了手掌，指间相扣紧紧握在一起。

 

那几天他们根本无法真正地离开床多久，轻易就猜到了之后的大概结局，队里对于他们的结合并非毫不知情，竭尽所能地做了补救措施，看起来却没有多大效果，主体意识播种和受孕的意念过于强大。  
说是结婚，却根本不可能在那个时机大张旗鼓，在役的球员队内结合是破天荒的头一遭，两个人在休息日去登记处建立了合法的联结关系，穿着白色衬衫拍了张笑得略带羞涩的登记照，和双方父母吃了顿话并不多的饭后依然过着和从前并无二致的生活。只是将他们打了个措手不及的是，张继科紧接着第二个发情期竟然在孕期中突发了。

他在夜里惊醒过来，那熟悉的燥热感还过去没多久就卷土重来，他翻过来蹭着床单却得不到纾解，翻身坐了一会儿，终于还是下床取了马龙架着的比赛外套。他撑着意识去抵抗那天旋地转失去平衡的体感，张继科的体质一向很好，揣了球后也从未有过不适应的症状，要不是日渐凸起的小腹他都要怀疑是不是误诊了。  
他根本没有办法将马龙的外套好好套上，只得让它半穿半脱挂在手臂和背后，肩膀胸膛被漏进来的月色映着玉质般色泽，他需要被对方的气味包围，才能缓解下他压不下去的欲念。马龙的字母还做了夜光处理，在夜里也显得有些醒目。张继科将内裤边儿撸下来一脱，一咬牙跨坐在马龙身上，隔着马龙的内裤磨着那根前后来回耸动，衣服的边角被他压在屁股下面，那汹涌的液体不请自来沾湿了一角和马龙的内裤，对方很快醒转过来，揉了揉眼不可置信地弯着嘴角瞧他，他下面比意识醒得更快一些，马龙将双手插进衣服里揉着张继科两团饱满的肉屁股，那肉被他弄得挤出来卡在指缝间，张继科生得瘦，几个月前应该更单薄一些，下半身却从来都结实有力。张继科将他内裤往下一扒，用他惯有的凶巴巴语调掩饰着害羞，“我要骑你了。”  
马龙轻笑了声不说话，只两手用力提起张继科，让他自己扶了那根抵在肉口上慢慢往下坐，张继科顾不上那被填满了的饱涨感，只一味撅着屁股上下动个不停圈套那根，体重使那肉体拍击声听起来更响亮色情了些，他越用力快感就一阵追着一阵乱了节奏，马龙的外套几乎完全挂到了身后，只在他手腕处圈紧着，从马龙的角度看起来像被缚住了一般。马龙掰开他屁股让他倾倒在自己身上，自己在下腹集聚了力气往上一下下干进去，张继科鬓角湿透了抿成一撮，如同没有骨头的奶猫似的哼哼唧唧趴在马龙身上，这交合对他来说甜蜜又磨人，这姿势比平日多些阻力，里头的嫩肉倒是湿滑迎着他，他想操张继科操得久一些，两人都可以享受这意外到来的发情期，张继科小兽一样伏在他颈边，渴着了一样舔他的汗珠，

 

孩子的到来并没有让他们太手忙脚乱，他们都还是缺乏经验的小爸爸，大部分时间都被他们的父母带着，张继科一过周末上交孩子的时候就特别不情愿，一到周末就整个人觉醒了一般浑身是劲儿，那孩子大约天性里识得他们，像归巢小鸟一样香香软软扑在两个人怀里，不知道吸收特别好还是怎么的，抬着肉滚滚的脸蛋儿睁圆了眼咿咿呀呀朝他们笑的时候张继科就软化得脚都迈不开了。洗完澡后张继科不乐意给他兜尿布，“给我们闷出红屁股了都。”就让他垂着胖嘟嘟的小肚子，撑着肥软的四肢往马龙身上爬，马龙哈了口气捏着他小脚丫挠痒痒，“继科儿你给他把过尿没？”张继科翻了个身对着他两，弹了弹儿子的小屁股，“你还怕他赏你泡童子尿不成。”孩子要从马龙手里逃出来，吱吱乐着往张继科那里溜，一抬手不偏不倚扣着了张继科的乳粒，孩子手小肉软手劲儿却大，张继科皱眉一吃痛，他正服药戒断着，这小东西却歪打正着要破他功，肉珠即可立了起来，张继科捏捏他脸蛋儿，“被你挖漏奶了都要。”马龙听他在抱怨，倒起了逗逗他的心思，凑过去啵得亲了下润了润那软肉。那小祖宗一脸呆萌将头转向马龙，向下撇着嘴角一副为什么你没有受罚的委屈巴巴可怜样儿。

张继科拖欠的Omega培训计划一直没有修满学分，终于在年底他想起来要去搞定清零。马龙无法进入机构，将车停在地下车库里，带着儿子在附近的儿童乐园等他。他们给孩子起了他们两个小时候同样的小名——龙龙，小肉球被张继科绕了几圈马龙想扔进储藏室让它永远不见天日的他小时候那白色雪纺小围巾，在正面脖子下方打了个结，因为下巴都是肉几乎没有脖子，那蝴蝶结挤在下巴下被压皱了。张继科进去前摆弄了半天想要拉平那褶子，小胖子就咯咯乐着挥舞肉手不让张继科去弄，手腕上一串金木鱼晃得清脆乱响，“马龙你快抓好他的手！”  
马龙只得握着他两只藕节似的肉乎乎手腕，小肥仔被限制了行动，不解地仰起头可怜兮兮地看他，马龙心一软，低头亲了亲他额头。张继科还翻出来自己小时候戴的那顶白色小帽子给他戴上，但他还没长到可以稳稳套上的头围，帽子一斜盖到了他肉滚滚的小脸上，张继科先笑起来，替他摘了的时候那小东西一脸怎么回事，宝宝被吓到了的惊恐表情。  
张继科只能赶得上最后那节课了。马龙带着小肉球坐在儿童乐园里，张继科千叮万嘱不可以心软给他买吃的，只能给他喂家里带出来的米糊，所以马龙自己点了个儿童套餐心安理得地吃着鸡翅，他并不是有意要挤兑自家儿子，只是他想要那个套餐送的海贼玩具。

小孩儿坐在儿童椅上靠在他边上，明明已经被他喂了米糊，却蹬着两条肉腿砸巴着水润润的小嘴巴朝着他雏鸟一样“啊，啊”要食吃，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，戴着那蝴蝶结小围巾漂亮得仿佛立刻可以去拍奶粉广告，让他内心赞叹我和张继科的儿子他妈还真可爱！马龙有点犹豫，张继科会根据育儿手册观察儿子的便便，他们父母也不可能喂他吃点垃圾食品，一旦吃坏了张继科立刻就能知道是马龙喂了他。他心一横抓着鸡翅坐到隔开两个空档远的位置那里去了，那小胖子立刻垂着手臂红了眼。

培训内容是制作请帖，张继科小声嘀嘀咕咕，这玩意儿现在都可以网上买呢。丝带从细小的孔洞里拉出来打完结再平整得贴合在腰封处，两侧尾翼要一样齐整，张继科今天是和蝴蝶结干上了，圆圆的指头总是按不平那小小的结，上翘歪在一角。他有点毛躁了，边上的几个姑娘安慰他给了他点巧克力豆，张继科一急就特别想吃东西，将人家一罐巧克力豆掏了个底，终于被判定合格的时候他如释重负张开手臂朝后摊在座椅上，觉得里面T后背都湿了估计。

他将作为奖励的请帖带给了马龙，一手将儿子抱了过来蹭蹭脸，“宝宝有没有想爸爸啊？”小肥仔在马龙那里受了气却宝宝心里苦但宝宝说不出，一抬手搭在了张继科肩膀上埋了进去。马龙摆弄了下那蝴蝶结，打开一看，大约是培训老师要求每个人都在里面写点什么，张继科写了一句——愿我们的梦想都能实现。这一点都不像浪漫的告白，却一直暖到心里最深的地方，这就是张继科坦率又直接的想法，也正是他喜欢的张继科，马龙笑了笑，藏到外套内插袋里去了。

 

张继科再翻到那张请帖已经是几年后一个偶然的机会了。  
他这阵子琢磨起了菜谱，下厨和请客吃饭的次数直线上升，听到做客的夸他手艺好他就更得意了。周雨每次上门都不好意思空手来，总会给两个小的买点吃的，其他人就几乎是打着哈哈混吃带拿来的，张继科也不介意，他更在意盘子里的菜肴是不是被一扫而空。一开始他们还要客气问他要不要给马龙留点菜，张继科将鸡翅摆上桌，不假思索地拒绝了这个提议，“昨晚说好了今天我特地给他做叉烧炒饭。”敢情来吃饭还要被喂一把狗粮么，单身狗的清香真是和科哥龙哥没有半点儿关系，唯有饭菜还有点温度，周雨只得埋头扒饭。任浩在他们放奖杯的大柜子前徘徊，打量起那些手办，有一层都是钢铁侠，一看就仔细摆放过的，下面还铺了一层黑色天鹅绒垫子，张继科正好出来收空了的盘子，在围裙下摆抹了抹手，“别的东西你可以随便拿，他那柜子东西别碰，回头真生气了，什么限量版兵人的。”

几个人正咂舌要发问，忽然门口一阵悉索声响，正是回来的马龙，本来都七倒八歪地摊着，忽然都不自觉地坐正了一些。马龙见那么些人先是一愣，抬手掀了帽子放在鞋柜上乐呵打着招呼，鞋还没来得及换就被吴灏拉过来要给他倒酒，马龙拗不过他，虽然本也没想拒绝，“行，我先看看孩子去。”张继科靠在厨房的门沿上看他们闹他也不劝，只是笑得眼后延着褶子。

他们有了第二个宝宝后在每间房内装了个探头，第二个孩子比第一个顽皮许多，才一岁不到的孩子通常夜里都是睡得不省人事。张继科一天夜里起夜，却发现刚会站的小胖子穿着尿布，一只脚抬得高高的企图跨出床栏，被张继科发现了还不知死活两手抓着围栏朝他咯咯直笑。张继科惊得尿意全无，不敢想象这小混球真“越狱”成功后栽下来磕着脑袋是这么状况。这床是龙龙以前睡的，只是大儿子夜里很乖巧，从没发生过这样那样的突发事件。张继科隔天就拉着马龙去给他换了张围栏超过他身高的大孩床，“你就给我乖乖坐牢吧。”临睡前张继科刷着牙蹲在他窗前隔着栏杆戳他小肥脸，那小祖宗叉着小胖腿，两手握着栏杆，仰着头好奇地打量着新床。

 

马龙进去给两个孩子掖了掖被子，大的那个头发有些长了，垂到额下，睫毛根根浓密黑亮，眼球转来转去不知道梦些什么。小的睡得口水流得嘴边都是，脚丫抬高到脸边，马龙一掀他被子一角直笑，小孩子骨头软，但也没见过那么奇葩的睡姿，他抓着他软软的脚踝将腿塞了回被子里，替宝宝擦了擦口水。马龙转身出去的时候轻轻合上了门，张继科也已经落座了，他们起哄喊他喝酒，他就直接拿了张继科喝了点的酒杯。几番敬酒，酒菜下肚，一桌子人都开了话匣，胆子也肥了起来，闹他们说结婚那么些年究竟知不知道对方最重要的东西保管在哪儿了。  
马龙笑得欢脱响亮，话音里透着爽朗坚定，“我知道他的，他一定也知道我的。”张继科一喝酒就迷迷糊糊也顾不得人在，往马龙怀里一钻，“那可不一定，你又知道我最喜欢哪只表了，我都不知道呢。”马龙不动声色地在桌下捏了捏他后脖子，张继科不耐痒地扭了起来。周雨怕接下来要再给他们看些辣眼睛的东西，赶忙要岔开话题，张继科后劲上了头，一骨碌爬坐了起来嚷着，“你让他说，让他说，他肯定不知道。”马龙想了想，“我要是找对了你今晚都得依我。”那几个还未结婚的小孩子脸都快烧起来了，张继科倒听话，重重点了点头。马龙闻言起身就去了玻璃柜前，他果真珍惜那一整个柜子，小心翼翼开了柜门，他们放奖杯奖牌的那几层也都铺了天鹅绒垫，他轻轻托起了张继科伦敦奥运那枚金牌下的绒垫，抽了个东西出来。张继科眼尖先喊了起来，“操，还真知道。”说罢也不知道是因为酒意还是被猜中了，不好意思地搓了搓发烫的脸。

这是别人永远不会知道的他们之间的小事，在他看来却重要和甜蜜无比。在伦敦奥运期间，马龙在奥运村的每个角落陪伴着他，在马龙自己短暂的失意过后，他全力开始准备团体，也陪张继科看对手录像，分析对战策略，每天早晨张继科还没起来的时候，马龙已经去给他买了麦当劳回来了，他最后对上王皓前，和马龙练了几盘，赢了后心里像大石头落了地，“这世界上我最难缠的对手就是你了，现在我没有什么可以顾虑的了。”张继科将那天马龙给他买早饭的麦当劳纸袋留了下来，马龙在上面给他画了个笑脸，写着“加油！”，简单却有力，刻化到他的斗志里去了。盛大的庆祝之后，他偷偷将那纸袋压得平平整整藏了起来，张继科一直有点迷信，马龙的信任和鼓励却比任何信物加持都重要。

马龙将那层叠得四角对齐的纸袋悄悄塞了回去，张继科回了些神，伸着舌尖湿了湿略干的嘴唇，刚想发话，被马龙抢了先，“我知道你也知道我的，别说，让他们都白听去了。”他合上柜门风淡云轻般地笑了笑，“你写的那些，我们的梦想都已经实现了。”张继科的确知道，在他边上那块马龙里约的金牌，下面放着当时他送他的请帖“愿我们的梦想都能实现”。  
几个年纪小的还没来得及起哄又被强行塞了把狗粮，脸皮再厚也不好意思再留着，直说替科哥龙哥洗了碗，张继科忙说不用不用，几个人互相推来推去，马龙见没个完连忙补了句，“真不用，他嫌你们洗不干净呢。”一群人这才松了口气，在玄关处换了鞋道着下次再来叨扰。

屋子里瞬间安静了后张继科倒更害臊了些，他找借口要回卧室拿充电器，哪知道马龙紧跟了进去把门一关，“有人说了今天都依我的。”张继科揉了揉眼睛，定睛一看眼前床上四角都绑着黑色皮质手铐脚铐，脸蹭地烧起来了已经，马龙一定是乘刚才去隔壁屋看孩子的那会子时间转身到了他们屋内搞了这个。他一回头看到马龙的脸就又发作不起来了，“谁给你的？”“玘哥。”马龙嘴上老实，手倒慢慢绕到张继科臀下，半蹲下手臂用力一托，“就知道是他。”张继科嘀嘀咕咕，身体却比大脑先行动，自觉一收屁股一蹬腿，双腿立刻夹上了马龙的腰，手交叉环在马龙颈后，舌尖划了半个圈着下唇，嗓音听起来低沉性感，“那马龙选手要像打球一样多借力，多多物尽其用了。”  
马龙低声骂了句我操，张继科喝一点酒就撩得不行，他们比起二十出头一没比赛和集训就逮着机会就干得天昏地暗那种，已经会在这件事里搞些情趣翻着花样来了。两个人重重倒在床上，马龙按着张继科舒展开四肢，替他缓缓脱去衣物，张继科也不反抗，只是依他摆弄听话抬着手脚，一脸全然信任般地带了几分天真望着他。马龙倒也没什么负罪感，那手环是皮质的，并不会伤着张继科，后面拖着一段很短的金属链，他能活动却伸不远，相应的脚链也是，张继科两条结实的大腿被缚住，不能全部曲起，只能微微抬些膝盖，他呈一个X型被捆在床上，顿觉些许凉意，还未容他抱怨，马龙已经将张继科的手机搁在支架上，摆放在一侧正对他脸床头柜，屏幕画面正好是他们为了监控孩子一举一动的摄像软件，“操！”他一扭头转向另一侧，结果那一头也早放了马龙自己的手机。他转回正脸一仰头，看到马龙身后他们桌上笔记本还开着软件，里头也是一样的情形。面对面看马龙干他是一回事，屋子里到处都是被同步直播操进身体里又是另一回事了。  
张继科有些难为情，动了动手脚却无法挣脱，马龙俯身咬了口他锁骨，“继科儿你该不会是想反悔吧。”他一手缓缓顺着张继科起伏的胸膛向下，摸到那乳粒使劲夹在指尖挫揉了几回，另一手开了床头柜上的润滑剂，挤得张继科下腹股沟湿淋淋一片。他将一整瓶都倒空了扔在地上，张继科忍不住呻吟出声，身下一阵颤抖却根本无法动弹，马龙推着他的肉茎撞着张继科的那根，那些下体的毛发湿泞不堪，根根黏糊蜷曲在一起，他用自己的肉头对撞了张继科那根磨蹭操弄，弄得彼此都水色十足，还没开始干已经像吐了液体。马龙沾了些润滑液张开虎口一起圈套两根，张继科难耐地抬着屁股扭了起来，马龙知道他前面一爽后面就夹得更紧，一回想那销魂蚀骨的滋味就想干脆直接干进去。  
张继科后面咬得死死的却没尝着东西，手脚被捆了也不能掀了马龙自己骑上去，他只稍微一动，链条就丁零当啷作响，额头沁了汗马龙却还忍着不干他，只一味在他马眼上用长了薄茧的手指搓揉他，张继科又气又急，动了动手链子，“快进来……”他一开口哑得满满都是掺着情欲，那开着的三台电子设备同步放着他喊叫声，搞得多了些立体质感，甚至自己都快不认识那声儿。还没等他喊出一个龙字，马龙就真的硬挺干了进去，张继科似是痛苦又是愉悦地长长出了口气，入口那些润滑液并不足以让马龙不收阻地往里推，他将张继科下腹那些液体抹在他还没完全塞进去的柱身上，忽浅忽深地打乱节奏和频率往肉眼里钻，张继科知道马龙是故意不踩节奏让他摸不准，倒平添了几分情趣。  
马龙示意他抬起些屁股，张继科乖乖照做了，腿间那根翘得老高，大腿绷得像雕像般肌肉纹理尽显，马龙就着角度每一下都干到他腺体上去了，张继科每被干一下就要喊一声，那三台机器还在顺利运作，他倒被情欲吞噬了忘了害羞。马龙也被他带着乱了心跳，停下来缓了口气，咬着他充了血的耳廓，“继科儿你说像不像有三个人在看着？”张继科眼后起了红潮一路蔓延到鬓角，他吞了吞口水，喉结上下滑动，“放屁，你才不会让别人看到我被操成这样……”他一用力夹紧屁股马龙差点就泄了进去，张继科果然不好对付，他悄悄离了张继科的身体，松了他两侧脚环，向后在床上一撑手臂，另一手使劲扒开张继科的屁股，他手臂练得很好，借着臂力狠狠一下下干到最里面圈紧吸着他肉头的地方，张继科深处被被强行打开腔口，磨得酸软胀痛，像被钉在床上一样大张着身体任其索求，马龙低喘了几下，那东西就像要给张继科上烙印一样嵌在他那迎合马龙肉茎的柔软腔内不动了，一波接连一波波精液射了进去。  
马龙放开手臂，伏在张继科身上替他松了手，他有些怜惜张继科，吻了吻那红了的手腕，张继科闭着眼沉浸在性爱的余韵里，隔了会儿平息了呼吸，低声笑了，“没办法，谁叫我还是喜欢你。”


End file.
